Talk:Mask of the Mo Zing
This can be gotten from Vael in Grothmar Wardowns right outside Longeye's Ledge after completing his Quest Chain. He is a permanent Collector then, right next to the Shrine. The mask itself is labeled "Mask of the Mo Zing" and he wants 250(two-hundred-and-fifty) Superb Charr Carvings for it. I haven't tried it with a higher Base AL Class than 60, but I suppose the Mask will be at max AL for each Class. It has a "Item's attribute +1"-attribute. -- Yu 05:16, 1 September 2007 (CDT) 250? Holy shizzle nuts that's insane. Man this makes Bleached Shells at their prime look insignificant --Blue.rellik 05:49, 1 September 2007 (CDT) Crap thats..what? 6,300 gold worth?...i think its worth it71.222.47.119 07:57, 2 September 2007 (CDT) Looks like its open season on charr Miki123troll 14:04, 2 September 2007 (CDT) :It's not really that big a stretch. Charr are more plentiful than any other mob in the game so getting them is easy. 58.110.140.124 14:08, 2 September 2007 (CDT) ::I'm guessing this is only available from the EotN charr, not the prissy weakling Ascalon Charr --Blue.rellik 21:58, 2 September 2007 (CDT) does this dye?--65.103.233.13 19:06, 2 September 2007 (CDT) me want ninja mask. :D Might be a dumb question, but I don't want to assume anything... is this customized upon creation like all other armor? :Almost certainly. Does anybody know if these common armor pieces can be shown in HoM along with full elite armor sets? It'd be a pity to have Chaos Gauntlets and not get them in GW2. - Ayumbhara 23:32, 4 September 2007 (CDT) Does the mask change the eyes black or does it show the eyes you have with your character? For example, if I made an assassin with a white eye and put this mask on, would it change both my eyes to black or would one still be white? Ah. Nevermind. Looked at the link at the bottom and the eyes are blue. The picture doesn't really show the face that well.Darkobra Ninja Trivia Ninja without a master is not called a Ronin -- Ronin ('Wave man') were specifically samurai who had, for some reason, lost their lord. Feel free to research this for yourself; some Ninja posed as Samurai but, in and of itself, a masterless Ninja is not a Ronin. Change the main page as necessary. 'Mo Zing' itself might be a GW-centric term, although 'mo' can mean 'not' or 'none' in Cantonese. 203.108.43.58 16:33, 3 September 2007 (CDT) i think ANet should re-think about the need of 250 carvings to craft this. seems sorta like destroyer gauntlets, a bit too much i think... o.O :I think its appropriate, its a gold sink basically, its so they can drain gold from the economy while not making it look like there doing it.--Gigathrash 18:13, 4 September 2007 (CDT) Blindfold Haha I would get this if anet let us put the blindfold over this.. think how cool that would look. Finnaly!! Me have ninja mask. :D --> http://img521.imageshack.us/img521/5103/fuanhep9.jpg :Great picture, I can't even see the mask... all I can see is what is NOT covered by the mask. next time choose an appropriate, lighter background when displaying pictures of any items dyed black/dark colors. Thanks =D --MagickElf666 10:51, 6 September 2007 (CDT)